


How Lewd

by forsakenoathkeeper



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/M, Sex, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forsakenoathkeeper/pseuds/forsakenoathkeeper
Summary: You take advantage of a sleeping vampire... or so it seems.* Please be wary of adult content, including explicit sexual content, acts of violence, description of gore and blood, use of foul language, descriptions of abuse, trauma, dark romance, shaming, potential non-con, and other sensitive materials! *





	How Lewd

**Author's Note:**

> This is Sora-chan from tumblr! I decided to place my fanfictions on AO3, as well, because of Tumblr's recent decision to no longer be a sex positive platform. You can also find me on twitter. Thank you for reading my erotica. Please be wary that I do write as close to the original nature of Diabolik Lovers as I possibly can. As such, these erotica pieces are often dark, obscene, and explicit. Please be wary, and I hope you enjoy.

  
  


If there was one thing you hadn’t anticipated, it was how cruel Shuu could be; then again, you really should have known better. You were familiar with his sadistic ways, but this was something new. It wasn’t normal cruelty, or at least what you had come to expect from the pureblood.

For the past week, he was consistently leaving you high and dry. He would wind you up real tight, tuning you like an instrument with his skilled fingers and making you a whimpering mess. Before you could taste that sweet release, he would pull away and walk off, not even bothering to glance back at you. He, of course, would mention it later, daring to ask you if you were able to satisfy yourself – when he knew the answer.

You couldn’t wrap your finger around it. Had you done something to upset him? Was he angry with you and this was his choice of punishment? Was there something you were doing that was setting him off?

Then again, his smirk and suggestive stare suggested otherwise. Shuu had taken quite a liking to making a mess of you and then leaving you without finishing the job. You knew that you had aroused him, as well; you could feel it, hot and hard and pressing against your thigh each and every time. His self-control was clearly far superior to your own. He likely was anticipating that you would beg for it, something he enjoyed greatly.

Was it your pride that refused to do such a thing? Or was it that you simply couldn’t let him win, knowing he would make this quite a regular game, and consistently make a mess of you. One way or another, you simply couldn’t allow that blonde haired vampire to beat you! –and yet… Your need for release was powerful enough to make you go mad.

  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

You were sprawled out on your bed, fingers buried in your womanhood as you tried to please yourself. Your digits curled and thrusted into your tight heat - but to no avail. There was a depth inside you that you simply couldn’t reach on your own. You had become far too accustomed to Shuu’s skilled digits and his throbbing member. Your own tiny fingers just didn’t compare.

You removed your soaked fingers and went limp on the bed, panting and glazed over with sweat. You rolled onto your side, curling up into a ball and growling quietly to yourself. You glared at your bedsheets, annoying with the blonde haired vampire. He must have found your suffering quite amusing.

It was impossible to think straight. Your clitoris was throbbing, almost painfully, and your insides ached dully. Groaning irritably, you got up and stomped over to the dresser. Hastily, you slipped on some clothes, not caring if it was boring or didn’t match. The skirt was a little on the short side, but would get your message across. You simply needed to be decent enough so you could exit your room. It was time to throw in the towel. Your innards were on fire and it had become far too painful to wait any longer. As much as it pained you to admit it, Shuu had won.

Hoping none of the other Sakamaki’s would notice you, you quickly slipped out of your bedroom and trotted to Shuu’s room. Due to your current state, it was likely that your arousal would be noticeable, and you didn’t want his brothers pestering you about it.

It wasn’t entirely surprising that Shuu wasn’t in his bedroom; however, it meant that you would have to slither around the house in this condition, hot and bothered and clearly irritated.

You checked his usual spots: the living room, the moon room, the music room. Eventually, you tried the study on the far end of the mansion. You opened the door slowly and peeked your head in. Sure enough, through the darkness, you could see a certain blonde haired vampire sprawled out on the couch. One of his arms was draped over his waist and the other curled under his head.

As quietly as possible, you closed the door behind you and approached him, taking slow tip-toed steps. There was carpet in this room and it felt nice beneath your bare feet. Most of the house was wood or tile, and it was a bit cold this evening. Had it not been for the dim light peeking in through the window, the room would have been pitch black.

“Shuu?” you whispered as you approached the couch, looking down at him.

His eyes were closed, earbuds tucked into his ears; you could hear the music faintly: a violin and piano in perfect harmony. He hadn’t even changed out of his school uniform since yesterday. The beige top alone was wrinkled and his collar slouched awkwardly, giving you a nice view of his neck. Rather than being annoyed, you found yourself grinning playfully. With that peaceful expression and clothes in a mess, he looked quite handsome.

“Shuu?” you whispered again. You were more aware of his vampirism now than you were months ago; you knew that he could hear you over the music. He would have acknowledged you by now. Judging by the way he was breathing, you assumed he was asleep.

Seeing him like this, vulnerable and spread out for your eyes to soak in, a very naughty thought crossed your mind. A dark blush tainted your cheeks and your toes curled. You were still soaked, stretched, and desperate for release – the emptiness inside you was painfully evident. You could just…

“But-… that’s… wrong…” you thought to yourself, fingers unconsciously fumbling with your blouse. Your eyes swept over Shuu’s body, running along his chest and abdomen and settling on his belt. Was it really appropriate for you to do such a thing? …Then again, he had been torturing you all week! This couldn’t possibly be worse than what he had been doing to you…!

Suddenly, your throat felt dry and your clitoris throbbed painfully. You chewed on your bottom lip, tugging on your blouse as you tried to make up your mind. You could wake him and beg for attention…? Then again, you could just… have your way with him. Right..?

You placed one of your knees on the edge of the couch and leaned over Shuu. Hesitantly, you ran your hand along his crotch, rubbing your palm against the front of his pants. Your eyes remained fixated on Shuu’s face, waiting for a reaction. His eyelids twitched slightly and you could feel him hardening from your touch. Through the layers of clothing, you palmed at Shuu’s growing erection. Touching him only made your insides hotter. You could practically feel yourself throbbing with need.

Aside from the occasional twitch of his eyelids, Shuu remained perfectly still. Trying not to make too much noise, or move him too much, you unclasped Shuu’s belt, undid the button, and slid his zipper down. With a bit of maneuvering of his pants and boxers, you had his erection freed from the confines of his pants.

He hardened fully as you pumped him, squeezing his shaft and running your thumb along his swollen tip. It was embarrassing, doing this sort of thing; however, you couldn’t deny how arousing it was. His member was warm and incredibly hard, like red hot steel in your palm. You pumped him lazily, eyes flickering between his face and his throbbing cock.

Eventually, you gathered the strength to take control. You slowly slid your underwear down, not caring as it fell to the floor. Carefully, you slid yourself onto Shuu’s lap, nuzzling your thighs on either side of his waist. For a moment, you stared at Shuu’s sleeping face, mesmerized by his peaceful expression. A groan escaped you as his heated tip prodded at your entrance. Slowly, you slid down, impaling yourself on him.

You wrapped your arms around your chest and grasped your biceps, afraid that your chances of waking Shuu would be increased if you grabbed him. It sounded silly; yet, you hoped, he would sleep through this. Perhaps, he would pass it off a dream…

A pathetic whimper slipped from you as his member stretched you, forcing your walls to shift and accommodate for him. The slight ache was a magnificent feeling. His tip prodded at your sweet spot, and left you longing for more.

Beginning with a slow pace, you began rocking your hips against Shuu’s, slowly rising and falling on his cock. You huffed quietly, slapping your palm over your mouth to keep quiet. Your feet curled against his thighs, caressing his clothed flesh. You stared at Shuu’s face, resisting the urge to lean down and kiss him. His eyes were still closed, lips parted slightly, and breathing peacefully. His eyelids twitched, but you thought nothing of it.

Steadily, your pace began to increase. Eventually, you were bouncing on his hips, impaling yourself on his throbbing member again and again. Struggling to contain yourself, you squeezed your eyes shut, hand clasped tightly over your mouth while your other hand clawed at your blouse. You huffed through your nose, breathing heavily.

Bracing one of your hands on the couch, you leaned forward, arching slightly over Shuu’s sleeping form. The angle caused him to brush against your clitoris, as well as the depths of your innards. Your nails dug gently into your cheek as you tried to contain your voice, not wanting to wake him.

However… it was all in vain…

Suddenly, large hands grasped your shoulders, startling you. Your eyes opened and were staring down at Shuu’s shimmering sapphire orbs. His stare was lustful, a bit intimidating, but not angry. You gasped loudly, and suddenly went completely still. The look he gave you did little to help the situation; it only made your heart throb and stomach flop. That look made you… want more…

Groaning, the vampire swiftly flipped you over, trapping you beneath his form and crushing you against the couch. You squeaked in surprise as he flipped you. Your head bounced on the couch, teeth chattering in your mouth.

The blonde haired vampire towered over you, his hands on the couch’s armrest, keeping himself upright. You stared up at him through the darkness, unable to form coherent thoughts. You were still connected – still one – and your legs had flung up, thighs pressing against his hips.

“Heh… I hadn’t anticipated you being such a pervert… taking advantage of me like this…” he whispered, his tone dark and undeniably aroused. A small smirk formed on his face. “I’ll have to punish you – though, it’s hardly a punishment for a slut like you, is it?”

His words stained your cheeks red and sent a pained sensation through your chest. You looked away, closing your eyes and biting your lip shamefully. They were hurtful words that stabbed at your pride. Yet… you couldn’t deny that maybe he was right.

“Look at me,” he commanded in a quiet whisper. You did as Shuu requested and turned your head back to him, eyes fluttering open. “Don’t turn away – I want to see that lust stained face…”

As his words trailed off, he began moving his hips, slowly thrusting in and out of your body. You whimpered, legs tightening around his waist until your ankles crossed. His movements began slow, drawing in and out of you to ensure you felt every inch.

Soon, that faded away. The next thing you knew, he was pounding in and out of you, forcing whimpers and cries from your mouth. He remained hovering above you at an angle that allowed him to soak in every expression you made. Your legs clung to him, tugging so your bottom was lifted off the couch, making the angle of his penetration deadly. Every shift of his hips brought him impossibly deep, hitting your sweet spot deep within you time and time again.

“Sh-…Shuu-ahh!” you moaned, struggling to contain screams that threatened to break free. It became clear that he wanted to hear them for his hips were shoving harshly against yours, rocking your entire form beneath him. “Gnnn! AHH! Shuu!” you cried out. You reached for him, grasping his beige shirt and tugging him down.

The vampire collapsed on top of you, bracing himself on one forearm beside your head while his other hand grasped your hip. Your arms wrapped tightly around him, clinging to him desperately. He panted and grunted into your ear, his breath tickling the hairs that curled around your face. You dug your heels into his lower back, pulling him back in in time with his thrusts.

A familiar deep growl resonated in your ear, signaling that he was close. Your thighs trembled around him as your stomach muscles clenched and your insides throbbed. His hand squeezed almost bruisingly at your hip. A few more thrusts and your orgasm took hold of you. Your toes curled and your fingers clawed at his clothed back. Cries and whimpers poured from you, loud enough to shake the walls.

Shuu followed closely behind you, your tight, pulsating tunnel squeezing him mercilessly. He grunted and moaned lowly, back arching and thrusting erratically as he finished. He emptied his hot seed inside you, his thrusts not ceasing until your walls squeezed every last drop from him.

With an exhausted and pleasant sigh, the pureblood went limp, collapsing his weight on top of you. His face nuzzled into the skin of your neck, sweat soaked blonde locks tickling your cheeks. It wasn’t something you were unfamiliar with; his body on top of you was almost soothing. You remained curled against him, holding him close. His panting mingling with yours as a pleasant melody, one you had grown to adore.

Eventually, Shuu lifted slightly and looked into your eyes. “I wanted to see if you would go to my brothers,” he commented lowly, in a tone that made you doubt he was joking. Your eyes widened slightly as you looked at him. He blinked slowly, appearing almost apathetic. That was the whole point of his torture? Testing your faith… How dare-

“That’s terrible – that you would -” you began, only to be cut off by the vampire. “-you didn’t though.” A small smirk formed on his face. You glared at him, annoyed by his methods. He didn’t seem fazed by that look and simply leaned in to kiss you. After a quick peck, he spoke again, “such a lustful woman; but, that’s fine. I don’t mind… So long as you only come to me. I’ll satisfy you…”


End file.
